


Don't Piss Off The Nerd Angels

by Cat2000, KindredIsa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, M/M Sex, Spanking, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: Role play written as a fiction with Cat2000.Season 5, Episode 18 Point of No Return (AU)Having thought that Dean was giving up, Castiel beat him up, only to find out he wasn’t really going to. Feeling guilty, Castiel asks to be punished. Contains full spanking, & M/M Sex.Mistakes are our's.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	Don't Piss Off The Nerd Angels

Don’t Piss of the Nerd Angels

Dean winced as he bandaged his wounds in the room alone, unwilling to let any of the others help him. He guessed he couldn't blame Cass for being angry; but the angel had definitely managed to land several good blows. "Goes to show you should never piss off an angel," he muttered.

Cass had indeed been angry with Dean when he had found out that the human was going to give himself to Micheal. He was going to give up and Castiel was more than angry, he was upset. How could the one he loved give up so suddenly like that? He'd confronted Dean, intent on talking to him; only to let his rage build, nearly beating his boyfriend to a bloody pulp. Now he knew the truth - Dean had surprised him again, and the angel had beaten him up for no good reason. He sat down in a separate room, feeling horrible, with his head in his hands.

Dean finished bandaging his wounds, and pulled his shirt over his head, wincing a little at the pain. He then went off looking for Castiel, wondering if the angel was still angry with him - or if they could start making up.

Cass continued to look at his hands - the hands that had beaten up his boyfriend - only to see Dean. "Dean? Are you uhh okay?"

"Well, I just got badly beaten by an angel," Dean replied, shrugging. "I'd say I thought you guys were meant to be above all that - but judging by others of your kind, it seems pretty normal behaviour."

"Yes, I am sorry about that. I got really upset."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that. You, feeling better now?"

"Not really. I just beat up my boyfriend because I was upset and angry. I thought you were giving up and I was losing you."

"Well, you're not, Cass. And beating up seems to be a pretty normal way for our group to deal."

"It was wrong, Dean, and I shouldn't have done it."

"So you don't want to start making up yet, huh?"

"I wasn't aware that we broke up. Did we, Dean?"

"No...but we did just have a fight...sort of," Dean replied. "And the best part about being with someone is making up after a fight." He grinned.

Cass blinked, looking utterly confused. "I do not understand...How does one make up after a fight?"

"We-el...It generally involves a lot of sex; or at least heavy making out."

"We have not had sex yet, Dean; but the making out part sounds alright."

"Kind of hard to do that if you're sitting all the way over there," Dean pointed out. "Or do you want me to come to you?"

"I don't want to hurt you again, Dean. I could have killed you."

"Okay, Cass...What's going to make you feel better?"

"I don't know, but I hurt you...I hurt the one I love because I got angry thinking that you were going to give up and leave me."

Dean stepped over to the angel. "I can help you move past the guilt - but not in a pleasant way."

Cass gulped, looking at his boyfriend with his stomach aching as much as his heart was heavy. "You mean to spank me again?"

"Depends...Do you think you need it?"

"I think I deserve to be punished for what I did to you."

"You sure, Cass?"

"I really hurt you, Dean...Could have killed you if I hadn't stopped myself."

"Yeah, it was kind of painful," Dean admitted. "The whole magic healing thing would have really helped right now."

"Wish I could heal you. It just hurt when I thought my sacrifice had been for nothing. I rebelled from Heaven, and it just upset me to think that you were giving up."

"I wasn't, Cass. But I know you were upset, and understand why."

"I felt betrayed, but should have trusted you."

"Shall we get this over with, then? So we can move onto the making up part?"

"Yeah, guess so; but um could we make sure the others don't know. They will never live it down that an angel was spanked."

"Sam probably has a pretty good idea anyway - but how do you want to make sure they don't know?"

"I don't know; but if they know, then they don't need to watch."

Wordlessly, Dean walked over to the door and closed and locked it.

Cass didn't bother to say anything, knowing that he had nothing else to say. Hell, he had just beaten the crap out of his boyfriend, and for what? An angelic tantrum? It was hardly fair, and he knew he needed to pay the consequences so that they could kiss and make up later. "I'm sorry," escaped his lips as he looked at the human he realized he loved more than anything else in the world.

"I know you are," Dean replied, and moved over to sit down. "Pants off...or do you want me to do it?"

"Dean, I beat the hell out of you and for nothing," Cass replied, and felt his heart aching with deep regret. "There is no excuse, and I deserve to be punished." His hands trembled, going to the buckle of his pants after removing his jacket, letting the only protection for his backside fall. He knew that this was going to hurt, but he needed it.

"You need to come over here, Cass," Dean said calmly.

Cass shuffled towards him and took a moment to shake the fabric off his ankles to free his legs. He doubted that he would need them again tonight for a while, going to his human boyfriend. He could definitely see why his Father loved them so much.

Dean reached out and took hold of the angel's wrist, pulling Castiel across his knees and securing him there.

Cass let out a soft exhaled grunt when he found himself over Dean's lap, knowing he was in for it. The angel, not to his surprise, was far more concerned about his boyfriend. "Am I hurting you?"

"I can deal. It's not as bad as it was." Of course, the pain was still bad anyway. Dean took a firm hold on Castiel's body.

"Are you certain? Do you need me to um try and do the healing thing first?"

"We already know it won't work, Cass. Don't worry about me. It's not the first time someone got mad and beat me up."

"But it shouldn't have been your boyfriend."

"It's kind of understandable that you got mad, Cass. You need to let this spanking take your guilt away."

"I also hurt you; and it is deserved for that as well."

"Guess so," Dean admitted - though he really couldn't bring himself to be mad at Castiel. Still, knowing that the angel needed this, he brought his hand down hard.

"Oh! Oww!" Cass grunted at the hard swat to his bare bottom, leaving a pink handprint.

Dean fell silent, and continued to let his hand fall hard, peppering Castiel's bottom with hard, fast smacks.

Cass was soon squirming over his boyfriend's lap, close to sobbing hard. His bottom was badly burning.

Knowing that Castiel was close to the edge, Dean sped up the force and speed behind the swats, also landing some sharp ones to the angel's thighs.

The sharp blows left the angel unable to cope with his guilt, soon crying. He was in pain and was soon just lying limply over his lover's lap, getting a hard spanking.

Dean finally stopped, resting his aching hand on Castiel's back, checking if this was enough for his boyfriend.

Cass didn't bother to respond, but just sobbed, not even sniffling. Dean had spanked him really hard; but then he let out a choked gasp. "M...More..."

"Isn't this enough for you, Cass?" Dean asked, hand still resting on his back.

"H...Hurts, but I need more...I hurt you badly."

"Then you tell me, Cass. What do you need?"

"I think I need the brush, Dean."

"Then you need to get it for me," Dean said, slowly loosening his hold on Castiel.

Cass got up and slowly went to grab the brush, handing it to his lover with a sad sigh.

Dean took the brush, and then pulled Castiel back over his lap.

Castiel grunted when Dean pulled him back over his lap, visibly flinching.

Dean shook his head slightly as he saw the state of Castiel's bottom. "This may leave bruises," he warned.

"I left worse on your body. The body of the human I love."

"I hope this will help you." Dean held onto Castiel again as he landed the brush hard.

"Ohh! I deserve this for what I've done."

Dean continued to bring the brush down hard, holding Castiel close to his body.

Cass let out a loud grunt and was soon crying with his bare bottom bruising under the assault, knowing that he deserved it.

Dean continued to land the brush hard, knowing that it had to be painful.

Cass was soon sobbing hard with the brush coming down hard on his bare bottom, leaving bruises; but he would heal from it eventually.

Dean finally stopped, letting his hand rest on Castiel's back again and rubbing lightly.

Cass just lay there over his lap, crying until he couldn't sob any longer, his body only shaking. "I'm...s...sorry..."

"I know." Dean let the brush fall, and helped Castiel up and into an embrace.

"Oww..Going to be bruised."

"I did warn you, Cass."

"Yes, and I deserved it."

"I forgive you, Cass. Don't blame you."

"I let my anger rule my choices, and I acted very unangel-like."

"But you acted very human-like...and since you've been spending so much time with us humans, it's kind of to be expected."

"I acted human-like? I will take that as a compliment then."

"Just no beating up on me anymore, okay?"

"Okay; but no more doing stupid things either, Dean?"

"Well, I'll try..." Dean said.

"Do more than try, Dean. With you as Micheal's vessel, both the hosts of Heaven and the demons will be after you."

"Yeah, I already got that," Dean replied. "Don't worry, Cass. I'll be careful."

"I hope so, considering I will spank you if I need to."

"Yeah...I know that, Cass." Dean kissed the angel in his arms. "Thought we were moving onto the making up - or out - part?"

Cass smiled, and returned the kiss with great passion. "I like the making up and making out part."

"Think we should head to the bedroom now?"

"Yes; that does sound almost Angelic, Dean." Cass smirked a little, but blushed as well.

Dean stood up with Castiel, and unlocked the door. He then checked that there was no one around before heading to the bedroom.

Cass made sure to pull his pants back on so that he didn't moon anyone, glad when they finally made it to the bedroom. He then gasped when the human pounced on him, kissing him with a passion he'd learned was one of Dean's best qualities, along with his bravery and devotion to all that was good.

Dean made sure the door was closed behind them as he kissed Castiel, hard and passionately; pulling the angel to the bed.

The angel watched his boyfriend with fire in his own eyes with a cute yelp when his pants were removed. "Ack...Dean, easy; sore butt. Just be a little gentle when removing the pants."

Dean grinned, and made sure he removed the pants much more gently, kissing Castiel again before removing his shirt.

Castiel moaned and began to work on his boyfriend's clothes with a grunt, the fabric floating to the floor, pulling Dean on top of his own body. "I love you, Dean...You are even more precious to me than the beauty of Heaven or eternity. I can't live an eternity without you."

"Guess we'll have to worry about that later, Cass." Dean kissed him again. "This means you want to move on?"

"Move on? You mean make up, Dean?"

"I'm thinking more on the sex side...Do you want us to take that step?"

"I love you; and never had sex before, Dean. Please be gentle with me, okay?"

"If you're not ready, Cass, we don't have to take that step yet."

"I love you, and know I want to be with you, Dean. I will be a little scared any time I decide to, but hold back. Sometimes you just have to grab the sword and take it by the shaft."

Dean passionately kissed Castiel, and then started kissing down his chest.

Castiel lay there, panting a little, only to moan with Dean kissing down his chest and stomach. "Oh Dean...Please...I am burning."

Dean paused, looking at Castiel. "Want me to stop?"

"No, please. Don't you stop, Dean, or I will smite you." Cass growled with intense fire and need.

Dean smirked. "Might find that difficult without your angel powers." He continued his actions, and grabbed the jar of lube from the side.

Cass just growled at Dean, unable to help the sensations washing over him with them definitely new. They felt amazing so far, and the angel wanted more and was greedy for it. He knew that was a sin, but he was giving into his desires and lust.

Dean slipped a finger into the lube, and then began gently teasing Castiel's hole with it, continuing to kiss his skin.

Cass just gasped with wide dark eyes at the cold touch to his virgin hole, not sure if Dean knew how cold it was. "C...Cold, Dean."

"Yeah...I know. But kind of necessary for this." Dean grinned. "It won't be cold for long."

The angel just shivered a little, only to let out a whimpering groan when the finger pushed inside of him. "Damn, that kind of burns, Dean...geez, I hope this is worth...holy Heaven! What in blazes was that?!" Cass suddenly howled when Dean wickedly brushed his finger over something, making the angel feel intense pleasure. "Oh! You are trying to kill me...you know what I mean."

Dean grinned, continuing his actions. "Nah, not trying to kill you. This is what humans do."

"W...What was t...that?' Cass gasped, arching up a little, feeling his penis leaking and throbbing. "What are you...uhhh doing to me?"

"Exactly what I said I would." Dean slipped another finger inside, also using his mouth to drive the angel crazy.

Cass panted and whimpered with Dean tormenting him, helpless to resist it even if he truly wanted to. This felt too good to fight, and he soon was crying out again, with his body crying out for more. He was feeling a little strange with the fingers inside him, but he'd be damned if he denied he didn't like it.

Dean took his time tormenting Castiel and preparing him, perfectly willing to drive his boyfriend to the edge - and enjoying every moment of it.

Cass gripped the bedding, nearly ripping the sheets right off with his human boyfriend tormenting him. He had never felt this before, and began to understand why humans did this besides for procreation. It felt so good, and his eyes darkened with intense, desperate need. "M...More..."

Dean grinned, putting his lips close to Castiel's ear. "Are you ready for me to be inside you fully?"

Cass blinked and looked at Dean, confused a little. "There's...More?"

"If you want. Or we can just finish it without me inside you," Dean suggested.

"No!...I want more please, Dean...just don't know what else there is..."

Instead of answering with words, Dean coated his own erection with the lube and carefully slid inside Castiel, watching the angel's face for any signs of discomfort.

Cass felt something larger than fingers pushing at the muscled opening, and winced a little. It stung, but he wouldn't let Dean stop, gasping when he felt full. "Uhhh..oww...No, don't stop."

"You sure, Cass?" Dean asked, still watching him closely.

"Yes, don't you dare s...stop...it hurts, but I want it.."

Dean began making slow, easy strokes, continuing to use his mouth and now nails a little over Castiel's body, determined to make this a good experience.

"Oh Heaven, Dean!" Cass cried out when he felt the push to his prostate, sobbing in pleasure, clinging to his boyfriend. "Please, more..."

Dean smirked a little, feeling very satisfied doing this as he continued his actions, speeding up his strokes a little.

The angel moaned and tried to bring Dean some pleasure too, being so new to humanly pleasures such as sex. It didn't stop his desires to make Dean moan, running his nails over his lover's back and buttocks, biting gently at him. He sucked on any flesh he could get to, sucking on his throat.

Dean groaned, feeling spurred on by Castiel's actions, and continued to bring him pleasure.

Cass continued to whimper and chewed his lower lip a little, feeling like he was going to explode. "Uhhh..going to explode...you are trying to kill me."

"Already told you I'm not gonna kill you." Dean continued his own actions, feeling his own release close.

"Uhhh...This would be one good to....uhhhhh! Deeeeeaaaaannn!" Cass arched up with a loud cry, suddenly spurting white fluid from his penis, his body quivering. He then rode the waves of intense desire, only to settle in a sweaty mess.

Dean felt his own release, and held Castiel close for a few moments, laughing a little. "How was that?" he asked when he could talk coherently.

The angel just panted, looking at him. "Was Heavenly, Dean...Pure intense pleasure...uhhh no, don't pull out.."

"Your wish, my command...and all that." Dean stayed where he was.

"It wasn't a command, Dean, and I wouldn't command this of you," Cass said, sounding serious, not getting the joke his boyfriend had just spoken.

Dean shook his head. "Joking, Cass."

"Oh...Your sense of humor still stumps me after all this time with you. I have the feeling I may never truly understand this human behavior called humor."

"Give it time, Cass."

"If I keep hanging out with you, I will get it I am sure." Cass then blinked a little. "Um, do you think Sam heard us? He did appear to flee from the house rather quickly during our sex. Heard the door closing quickly."

Dean smirked. "Wouldn't surprise me. There was this one time...actually, never mind," he said. "Maybe I'd better check on him anyway."

"Are you going to leave me right now to do so? And what one time?"

"Doesn't matter," Dean replied. "And I was thinking about checking on him later."

"Okay, need me to come check on him too? He may need some Heavenly help too?"

"Uh...What do you mean by that, Cass?"

"I don't know...What if he ran into trouble? Lucifer is after him, you know."

"Yeah...maybe we should go and make sure he's all right," Dean decided.

"Yeah, but you need to ahem get out of me first?"

"I know." Dean kissed Castiel once again, and then carefully eases out of the angel, pulling his clothes on.

Cass groaned when he felt Dean pulling out of his well used, darkened hole. "Ohhh..Might feel you for a while, not that I'm complaining. Angels don't complain, even if it felt good," Cass stated, getting dressed, hissing with a sore butt.

"Angels don't complain, huh? I'll remember that." Dean glanced at him. "You all right?"

"I am fine, my butt hurts; and no, that is not a complaint," Cass said when he noticed the smirk as he walked a little with a groan. "Ohhh, you know how big you are, Dean?"

Dean grinned. "I have a pretty good idea."

"I am not complaining, so don't raise your brow at me, Mister," Cass said calmly, but did indeed complain a little on the way to go outside, despite his statement. Angels didn't complain; but none of them had been plowed by their boyfriend, a human named Dean Winchester.


End file.
